


And Yet They Are Equally As Stubborn

by doctormccoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Cuddling, D/s elements, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with some plot, Sam/Steve Exchange 2015, bottom!Steve, face fucking, injured!steve, stubborn!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is faster than most people. Stronger, too. He can fight off demigods and monsters and Nazi-era terror organizations without batting an eye. </p><p>What he can’t do is take a week off while his broken leg heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet They Are Equally As Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemeunicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/gifts).



> My entry for the [Sam/Steve 2015 Exchange](http://samstevexchange2015.tumblr.com/), written for [givemeunicorns.](http://givemeunicorns.tumblr.com/) Posted a bit early because I'll be out of town for a convention on the due date. Hope you like it!
> 
> Takes place at some vague point after Avengers: Age of Ultron but with no references to or spoilers for AOU. 
> 
> "What is exciting is not for one person to be stronger than the other...  
> but for two people to have met their match  
> and yet they are equally as stubborn,  
> as obstinate,  
> as passionate,  
> as crazy as the other."  
> -Barbara Streisand

Steve Rogers is faster than most people. Stronger, too. He can fight off demigods and monsters and Nazi-era terror organizations without batting an eye. 

What he can’t do is take a week off while his broken leg heals. A normal man would be down two months easy with an injury like this. Steve’s expected to heal up within the next eight or nine days.

And boy has it been excruciating. Not just for him, either. 

“Sam, there’s nothing on TV, I’m dying over here. Why can’t I leave the Tower?” Steve asks for just about the thousandth time that day alone, staring plaintively over at the man who has spent the last four days threatening to tie him to the couch if he doesn’t stop fidgeting. 

Sam peers over the top of his newspaper with the longsuffering expression of one who realizes he’s being punished by the universe but hasn’t quite figured out what he did to deserve it. 

“Because the last thing we need is for all the bad guys to realize Captain America is out of commission. Because you shattered your leg in three places and you need to take it easy until you heal. Because I _said so_ and if you ask me to leave this apartment one more time I will gag you and lock you in the bathroom for the remainder of the week,” he says firmly, rustling the paper and disappearing behind it once more. At first it’d been cute seeing Steve whine and grumble away about being bored, but after three days of having to wait hand and foot on the incapacitated grump, and more importantly foiling his escape attempts, Sam’s about ready to make good on that threat of dosing his breakfast with enough tranquilizers to put down a small elephant. 

Just because he’s dating Steve doesn’t mean he should automatically draw the short straw when it comes to caring for his injured and insufferable self.

Right?

Apparently no one else agreed with this sentiment. Not even James Rhodes or Pepper Potts, who surely knew well enough from having to look after Tony what it was like trying to care for a stubborn, recalcitrant pain in the ass. Or Natasha, who had certainly been Steve’s friend far longer than Sam had been dating him. Bucky had just laughed and laughed and laughed when Sam tried asking him for help, saying that Steve’s stubborn refusal to look after himself was Sam’s problem, now. Sam privately thought that was a bit rich coming from Bucky, who had been nothing but uncooperative with his own recovery since escaping Hydra, but, he made the wise decision to keep that to himself.

They all knew better than to sign up for babysitting an injured Captain America so it was Sam Wilson, party of one.

“Well, if you were more entertaining maybe I wouldn’t be so bored out of my mind,” Steve griped back and damned if he isn’t giving Sam the most knowing, shit eating smirk when he lowers the newspaper again. He’s pushing it further than he usually would, sending Sam’s eyebrow up in a searching expression.

“Oh? Is that how it is, Rogers?” Sam snorts, setting the paper aside and folding his arms across his chest, pleased that a single hard stare is all it takes to get Steve to unconsciously spread his legs a bit more. The broken one is encased in a sturdy cast and propped up on a pile of pillows across the L part of the couch, but the other has now dropped off the couch entirely, giving Sam a pretty strong hint as to what he’s after.

“Mmm,” Sam hums thoughtfully, standing up and moving across the room until he’s standing between Steve’s legs, head cocked to the side as he studies him, if only to make Steve squirm for a while.

“And why do you think you deserve that? You haven’t exactly been very well behaved this week,” he sighs finally, sliding a hand through Steve’s hair, freshly washed that morning with no small amount of struggle and a very patient bar of soap. He slips his palm down to cup Steve’s jaw, tapping a finger against it when Steve doesn’t answer right away.

“Because I haven’t tried to escape since yesterday, and I’ve sat here with my leg up all morning like you asked, and I promise to be good from now on?” Steve says with a hopeful smile, reaching out to grip Sam’s hip. Sam purses his lips and bobs his head, considering, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the seam of Steve’s lips.

“Maybe you can show me how sorry you are for being a pain in my ass all week, and if I feel like it then I’ll give you what you want,” he decides finally, taking both of Steve’s hands and guiding them to his belt. “And your leg stays exactly where it is. One wrong move and we’re done until you’re healed up.”

Steve nods obediently, already halfway into Sam’s pants with those nimble fingers and licking his lips in silent anticipation. Sam’s really not quite sure if he isn’t already giving Steve a reward since he’s pretty sure there’s nothing else in this world that Steve enjoys more than sucking cock. Still, he’s not about to complain when Steve finally frees his hardening length from the confines of his jeans and tugs him forward, leaning the rest of the way in to nuzzle his crotch. 

Sam pushes Steve back and chuckles when he gets a whine in return, wrapping a hand around his dick to give it a few leisurely pumps.

“I know you want it, sweetheart. But you promised to be good for me, right?” Sam purrs, tracing the tip of his cock along Steve’s plush lower lip. Steve’s tongue darts out to lick away the bead of fluid from the slit, pupils already blown wide with need. He nods once, just a quick, insistent jerk of his head, but, Sam will take it as a yes, Steve promises to be good. 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, baby. Is that okay? Gonna let me give you what you need?” 

Another tiny nod and Steve parts his lips eagerly, inviting Sam inside. 

“You remember how to tell me if you need me to stop or slow down?” Sam says instead of giving him what he wants just yet, pleased when Steve makes a frustrated sound and nods a third time, sticking his tongue out now so the velvety head of Sam’s cock is resting on it. 

“Remind me,” he orders, sliding his free hand through Steve’s hair. Face scrunched with annoyance, Steve swats Sam’s side with a little more force than he normally would, once to slow down and twice to stop. Sam smirks and rocks his hips the tiniest bit, teasing Steve’s mouth with the tip of his cock. 

“Good boy,” Sam sighs, watching heatedly as he feeds his cock to Steve, who acts as though he’s never tasted anything so good in his entirely life. Steve’s mouth is hot as a furnace and slick around his cock, throat convulsing as he eagerly swallows him down until his nose is buried in the neatly trimmed thatch of hair at the base. Sam isn’t sure if it’s the serum that made it so Steve can take cock like a pro or whether the guy had a lot of practice, but, whatever it is Sam’s definitely grateful because Steve’s mouth is like heaven. 

“Hold still for me, baby,” he murmurs, cradling the back of Steve’s head as he begins to rock, slowly at first just so Steve can get used to it. All it takes is an impatient grunt and that familiar, stubborn look to convince Sam to go faster, petting Steve’s jaw to coax him into opening up wider. 

Tipping his head back with a low, satisfied moan, Sam snaps his hips forward into Steve’s mouth, shuddering at the way Steve’s throat tightens around the head when he swallows. He forces himself to look down and watch as he fucks his cock between Steve’s lips because if it feels good then it most certainly looks _amazing._ Steve’s eyelids are fluttering and his face is flush pink with arousal, nostrils flaring as he breathes heavily through his nose while Sam uses his throat. Already plush lips are now red and puffy with use around Sam’s cock, cheeks wet with tears. Steve looks debauched and fucked out already and all Sam’s done is take his mouth. 

It snaps the last tenuous hold he has on his self control and he pulls his cock from Steve’s mouth only to replace it with his tongue, cradling his face so he can chase the taste of himself and licking into every last corner before drawing back, drinking in the glassy, wide eyed way Steve’s staring at him.

“M’gonna fuck you now, sweetheart. That what you want? Want my cock in you, filling you up?” Sam growls, the roughness of his tone belied by the gentle way he rubs his thumb beneath Steve’s eyes to dry the lingering tears. Steve is now beyond forming words but it’s hard to misinterpret the soft, pleading moan that rumbles up from his chest, or the way he sinks back into the couch and spreads his legs again. 

Careful not to dislodge the broken one from its mound of pillows, Sam tugs Steve’s loose shorts down and off the other leg, guiding him over onto his side. He shucks his own pants to the floor and grabs the lube out of the coffee table drawer, kneeling on the couch behind Steve and admiring the swell of his ass. 

“You keep that leg still, sweetheart, or I’ll stop,” Sam teases, slick fingers tracing the crease before pressing inside to rub at the furl of muscle. They don’t normally fuck with Steve on his side since they both have a preference for Steve either on his knees or spread out on top of Sam and riding him, but, this is really the only position that’s going to work without considerable orchestration of his leg. 

Sam will admit that it does make him feel even tighter than normal, though, drinking in the sight of Steve squirming as Sam rubs a finger across the nub of his prostate. Steve loves being fingered almost as much as he loves being fucked and Sam takes his sweet time toying with the super soldier, sneaking his pinky finger into it as he opens Steve up. 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous like this, baby. Can’t wait to fuck you, feel you squeeze around my cock like a sweet little vice. Gonna take good care of you, Steve, just like I promised,” Sam says softly, leaning over his curled body to press wet, sucking kisses to a freckled shoulder, pegging his prostate again with another sharp thrust of his fingers. 

Steve gives a soft, strangled cry of pleasure and his muscles spasm around Sam’s fingers, cock purplish and leaking precome on the off-white cushion of their couch. 

“Don’t come until I give you permission,” Sam murmurs, withdrawing his fingers from Steve’s body so he can slick up his cock, pressing a kiss to the pulse point behind Steve’s ear. “Can you do that for me?”

Steve nods with a breathless little moan, fingers digging into the mattress when Sam teases the head of his cock against his entrance like he had tormented his mouth earlier, planting a hand on his hip to keep him still. He sits up so he can keep an eye on his leg before slowly pressing himself forward, sinking into Steve’s body inch by tantalizing inch. It’s even hotter and tighter than Steve’s throat and Sam groans at the squeeze around his cock, fingers digging bruises that’ll fade by the end of the day into Steve’s hip. 

Neither of them are going to last long and Sam doesn’t waste any time getting right down to business, holding Steve in place while he fucks him hard and dirty. He has to slide one leg off the couch and dig his foot into the carpet for leverage, the lewd slap of wet skin barely audible over Steve’s ragged sobs of pleasure. He’s always been loud in bed, much to the chagrin of literally everyone at Stark Tower but Sam. 

“That’s right, baby. Scream my name so everyone knows you’re getting fucked good and proper,” Sam snarls, planting a hand on the back of the couch over Steve’s head and slamming his hips forward, feeling the aluminum frame shudder with each hard, rapid thrust into Steve’s body. Steve’s clutching at the cushions to keep still, now, his cock painfully hard and smacking wetly against his belly. 

Heat begins to curl like a spring in Sam’s abdomen as the pleasure builds and it’s with a loud, rumbling groan Sam shoves himself into Steve and comes, filling him deep with his release. Steve practically yells himself hoarse with the effort of holding back his own orgasm, clawing helplessly at the couch as Sam rocks himself against his ass, milking the last few waves of pleasure. 

He’s careful when he pulls out of Steve and guides him over onto his back again, admiring the deep red flush of his chest and the almost angry, purplish sight of Steve’s cock, smearing precome across his stomach. 

“My poor sweetheart.. You look fit to burst,” Sam purrs, curling his fist around Steve’s cock and giving it a slow, lazy pull. Steve chokes back a low, pleading sob and arching up off the couch, somehow managing not to dislodge his casted leg from the pillows, though a few have fallen to the side. 

“You can come when you need to for being so good for me,” he says finally, leaning down so he can take Steve’s cock between his lips. It only takes a flick of his tongue across the head and a single, long suck and Steve’s coming down Sam’s throat, clutching the back of his head as hips rock abortively up towards his mouth. He’s loose limbed and thoroughly fucked out by the time Sam’s finished licking him clean, eyes closed and chest rising and falling evenly.

More importantly, he’s completely and utterly still for the first time since he got injured.

Sam tugs his pants back up and heads to the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet washcloth and a glass of water that he sets on the coffee table for now. The only sign that Steve’s not passed out cold is the faint little grumble when Sam scrubs the cloth across his hole, cleaning away the lube and come that’s leaking out of him. 

With as pliant as Steve is now, it’s easy for Sam to manhandle him onto his lap, the blanket from the back of the couch tucked in around them and glass in hand. 

“Have a little bit of water for me, baby, mm?” Sam murmurs, pressing tiny, encouraging kisses to the side of Steve’s face until Steve’s mouth opens obligingly, greedily drinking until the cup is empty.

“Good boy,” he chuckles and Steve sighs agreeably, eyes still firmly shut even as Sam wraps his arms around him and tucks his head beneath his chin. It takes a few minutes for Steve to truly come out of it but the small little grin against the side of his neck gives him away, drawing an amused snort of laughter from Sam.

“Yeah, yeah, grin all you want, Steve. You’ve still got a few more days of rest before Tony gives you another x-ray to make sure the bone’s healing properly, and you’re still not goin’ anywhere,” Sam says with a low note of warning, patting Steve’s head placatingly when the man makes a frustrated little grunt. They fall into comfortable silence for a while before Sam sighs softly, fingers still threading absently through mussed up blond hair.

“You know you can ask me if you need somethin’, Steve. Promised I’d take care of you, didn’t I? When we first started doin’ this?” 

Steve shrugs his shoulders and slips an arm out from under the blanket to rest over Sam’s, tangling their fingers together over his belly.

“Wasn’t sure the rules still applied when I’m injured,” Steve replies quietly, expression open and unguarded when he looks up at Sam. Sam grins softly and leans in to steal a deep, searching kiss, the hand not currently wrapped around Steve’s cupping against his jaw to cradle his face. 

“Granted, yes, if you’d asked me earlier this week I would’ve told you no sex, but, I would’ve found a way to give you what you needed,” he says firmly, staring hard at Steve so this particular lesson sticks. Looking properly chastised, Steve nods, eyes fluttering shut when Sam leans in for another warm kiss. 

“Now, are you gonna be good for me and _relax_ the next few days so your leg can heal up?” Sam asks on a sigh, not at all surprised when Steve’s expression immediately switches to suspicious, wide eyed innocence. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior. Scout’s honor,” Steve says solemnly, smirking when Sam rolls his eyes with an exasperated noise.

“You were never in the Boy Scouts, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [samtwilson](http://samtwilson.tumblr.com).


End file.
